A Good Ninja Goes Unseen
by Sunny Mars
Summary: In which Lucy decides that enough is enough. Drabble. Originally written for Nalu Week's Flame & Key prompt. Pure unadulterated fluff.


Lucy dangled her feet back and forth as she sat on the edge of her bed, waiting. Just like she was expecting, the window slid open silently. If she hadn't been looking for it to open, she would've missed it. She hopped to her feet and moved over to the window as glass pane met the frame.

"Hold it right there, Natsu." she said holding her hand out to stop him from lifting his upper body over the window sill. It never ceased to amaze her, his agility. Who, but a Fairy Tail member could hoist themselves through a second story window.

"Natsu, If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times, USE the front door!"

Natsu regarded her with a wide grin, unaffected by her raised tone. "But Luc-"

"No buts." Lucy put her hand to his chest and gently-more like _shoved_- him out of the window. His face barely registered shock as he fell back towards the ground. A fall like that would barely put a scratch on the dragon slayer, but she still stole a quick glance out of the window- he looked to be fine, a little dirty, but otherwise fine- before turning and dashing quickly to her front door and hurrying down the stairs.

She whipped around the corner of the building to find Natsu sitting on his butt in the little planter in front of her apartment building, plucking grass from the ground and setting the pieces ablaze in his palm, mumbling to himself.

"Natsu..." Lucy called to him, a little winded.

He continued his pluck and burn routine without looking at her, his posture dejected. He was pouting she realized.

"Oh, Natsu stop pouting already and look at me."

She moved to his side and plopped down next to him in the flowerbed. He only grumbled louder and with an exasperated sigh, Lucy reached over and grabbed his hand before he could do anymore damage to the landscaping. With her other hand, she fished into the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a key. It wasn't one of her summoning keys, it was smaller and painted black with flames extending from the bow down to the blade of the key. It was an ordinary house key. She placed the key in Natsu's captured hand. The pink-haired boy looked to the key and then finally up at Lucy's face, his expression a mixture of surprise and confusion.

"What's this?"

Lucy released her grip on his hand and looked away from his dark eyes, suddenly nervous. "Well, the neighbors have complained about a pink-haired prowler who appears at all times of day and night...and the police have been around five times and well, I was hoping that if I gave you a key to my apartment, you would use it, instead of breaking in."

Natsu threw back his head and laughed. " A _prowler_?!"

"Yes, a _prowler_. One who either climbs up the side of the building like some kind of monkey or one who sprouts wings and a blue- stop laughing it's not funny, Natsu!" Lucy could feel her cheeks burning in remembered feeling. "Explaining to the police is embarrassing!"

Natsu continued to laugh, his eyes lit with excitement, "I guess I need to work on my ninja skills if the neighbors have seen me." He pressed his index and middle fingers together, under his chin. "A good ninja goes unseen."

Lucy giggled. "Well they definitely saw you. But that's the reason for the key, silly, no need to sneak in."

"But having a key, does that mean I can come over whenever I want?" Natsu asked his face suddenly serious.

"No...I mean- It's not like I've ever been able to stop you...and you're not so bad to have around from time to time, Natsu. I don't really mind, _sometimes_."

Natsu jumped to his feet, brushing grass debris from his pants. "Oh! I should make copies for Gray and Er-"

"NO!" Lucy shouted, startling him. She looked down and pulled a handful of grass from the ground and tossed it at Natsu.

She looked up and met his eyes, her face even redder than before. "It's just for you, idiot."

"She likes youuuuuu." Happy suddenly sing-songed from his perch in her window, where he'd been the entire time.

"Shut up, stupid cat!"

Natsu grinned up at Happy while scratching the back of his head, unconsciously turning over the key in his hand, a blush forming on his face.

"That's good to know."

- - - - - - - - - - - -  
This is the first fanfiction I've published in almost six years. I'm a bit rusty, so if you find in glaringly obvious errors please let me know. If you liked it, I wouldn't be opposed to hearing about that either...


End file.
